


Swallow Your Fears

by NidoranDuran



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Dry Humping, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misato's drunken gestures and teases toward Shinji reach a boiling point, and he finds himself doing something he never thought he had the guts to. Commission for Jviper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Misato was drunk when her come-ons started, which made them less of a surprise for Shinji, but still a great shock when she leaned over the table toward him in the middle of dinner, tossing aside another can and giving the teen a lurid smile as she slurred, "Oh! I picked up a can of air freshener for you, to help cover up the smell in your room. I know you're a growing boy and it's normal for your age, but you must go so many times per day..."

Shinji looked up from his takeout box in a rapid fire procession of emotions from confusion to panic to utter embarrassment. His eyes were wide as she commented 'subtly' on his masturbation habits; he hadn't thought the smell lingered that much, but apparently it was strong enough for her to pick up on without fully entering his bedroom very much, leading to a bit of panic and embarrassment as he realized just how she was looking at him. She wasn't talking about her ward's masturbation the way a sensible grown woman should be, with tact and tasteful reluctance. No, she was looking at him with eyes a little too forward for him to keep still, her elbows on the table and arms pressing together her breasts to emphasize the deep cleavage her loose top did little to cover.

Looking back down into his food, Shinji fumbled with his chopsticks, taking a second to steady himself back up and pull a piece of chicken from atop his rice. "I'm sorry," he said simply, refusing to meet her gaze, although his eyes had difficulty keeping focused on his food, being slowly led upward by the magnetic pull of her cleavage, so soft and pale and oh how wonderful it would have been to sink his cock between those breasts and... He was hard, and his cheeks burned bright pink to show it. His eyes snapped back down to focus hurriedly on the food, which he ate more vigorously to try and keep his mind focused on it. There was a lot that was thoroughly uncomfortable about the situation; she was drunk and an adult woman who should have known better, and no matter how attractive she was it was impossible to in good conscience eye her the way he wanted to, the way his pubescent mind demanded.

The temptation of living with Misato was intense. She was a beautiful woman, and though incredibly immature and far removed from a suitable guardian, in some way it almost made her more 'approachable', so far from a maternal figure that it made his emotions a little less conflicting. Still incredibly so, leaving him guilty every time he came to the thought of her--which was plenty given how many times he found himself masturbating in a given day even with the myriad of girls his age and older there were to occupy his lusty thoughts--but not quite on the level of thinking about someone who was like a mother to him.

A pretty irresponsible mother if she was one, given the way she laughed it off, the rapid contraction the laughter called on bringing up a fit of hiccups she decided to cure by downing another half can of beer before finally talking. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, it's normal." Which was half-true. The number had spiraled up to heights that were far from normal, implying his appetites and stamina were far past the standard for a boy his age. So far from it, in fact, that it became a bit of a point of fixation for her. How could he jerk off so many times per day? It seemed so far beyond belief, and it induced thoughts that she felt guilty about until she was a few cans deep, at which point they became things she desired greatly to act on. If he could go that many times, imagine how wonderful he would be as a lover, finally scratching the itches that only grew each time she picked up the heavy scent of his cock passing by his room. "But please, start using the can after you do it."

It wouldn't solve anything really, still alerting her to it when the sound of the can noisily spraying its lilac payload covered up the smell of semen with a more floral one, and it was so strong a can that she'd pick up on whenever it was reapplied easily, but she hoped she could lessen the temptation a little, make it easier on herself. It was a rather twisted agony to be so obsessed with the boy she was charged with watching, knowing her job depended on it. It helped push her fears past the boundaries of morality that alcohol dulled; she could escape a lot at the bottom of a bottle, but even in her daze she knew better than to do something that stupid. At least, she hoped she would; the little ways she helped herself were there for insurance, her sober mind helping keep her drunk mind in check.

"I will," Shinji muttered as he ate quickly, trying to get away as quickly as possible from the table, to hide in his room. To do what, he didn't know yet, or at least he pretended not to know. His resolve weakened and he peeked up at her cleavage again, at the way her loose shirt had ridden up and exposed her midsection, at how amazing her breasts looked. She wore very little around the house, and all of her body seemed so perfect that his mind had become obsessed with covering every inch of her in cum. Her round breasts, her shapely ass and legs, her pretty face...

All the parts of Shinji that had any sense of decency in them tried to push him away from these impure thoughts, but it was difficult, if not impossible, to keep his head on straight as the temptation crept upon him so heavily. He was lost to his thoughts, to the arousal his more baser instincts induced in him, always a voice in the back of his mind that called him to fixate on her. She was drunk and clearly on the verge of coming onto him; just a little push and he would stop having to use his hand.

Misato's chicken fried rice had barely even been touched, but she wasn't thinking very much about food at the moment, leaning in a little closer and smiling at her ward. "So, how many times a day is it?" There was no shame on her face, but in fact eager curiosity. She wanted to know, and didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with such a line of questioning. "It must be a lot."

Shinji froze up, eyes finally meeting Misato's, and staring incredulously at her. There had been a fair amount of pushing, but this was a new level entirely, pushing into the realm of probing questions that made him squirm uncomfortably where he sat. His embarrassment was clear, but even clearer was how rigid he was under the table, how much he wanted to run away and tend to the aching in his shorts. He couldn't believe him luck, being asked such things at dinner by a very drunk Misato who only got drunker before his eyes. Was she going to do something? The anticipation was a killer, and it only made him panic more and more.

"Come on," she slurred, leaning forward and beaming a smile down on her ward. "You can tell me, I'm just curious. I won't tell anyone." Her head wobbled and swayed, rolling from shoulder to shoulder. She was clearly more inebriated than she should have been for dinnertime, already having trouble keeping her head upright and still. Her hand fretted, a wicked idea flashing across her face as she thought about how she could draw an answer from Shinji. "If you tell me, I'll pull my shirt up for a few seconds," she sang, laughing as she peeled the hem of the yellow top upward a little, flashing Shinji with a tiny stretch of under-boob just to show she was serious. "And! And..." she said, trailing off a little as she thought on it a little. "I'll tell you how often I masturbate, too. Just so this all seems normal."

Nothing about this seemed normal! Shinji felt a little hot under the collar, well aware of the fact none of this was even the slightest bit sane, but Misato had promised to show him her tits if he confessed... It wasn't like she was going to punish him for this. Or anything, really. In fact, she might not even remember it when all was said and done. But he would certainly remember her breasts vividly. It wasn't a bad idea.

Mustering up the courage, he blurted out the honest figure, a loud and so-fast-it-came-out-mumbled, "Eight."

Misato's eyes went wide in shock, surprise, and guilty arousal all at once. Eight times a day. How did he even find time to do it all with how much he had to do? "I-it's okay, Shinji," she said, closing her eyes and smiling a goofy, drunken smile. "That's not anything to be ashamed of. In fact, I think it's pretty cool. One day you're going to make a girl very happy with that." Her thighs rubbed together beneath the table, her mind racing with excitement at the thought someone so active and virile was underneath her roof, clearly lusting after her--because what boy his age wouldn't--and just ripe for the taking. "Soak it in Shinji, you've earned it." Without any degree of shame she tugged her top all the way up and showed Shinji her breasts.

It was a miracle his erection didn't thud against the table given how much the sight made him throb. Her breasts were gorgeous! Plump, round, perky, topped off with pink nipples that hardened quickly under his gaze. He wanted to grab them, to squeeze them, bury his face in them and suck on her nipples. To wrap them around his cock and start thrusting until her face was painted with jizz and she was begging him to fuck her. It wasn't a realistic thought at all, but he couldn't help himself. He wanted it too bad.

He thought he could handle the sight before him, but he couldn't. Leaving his food half-uneaten, Shinji excused himself hurriedly, nearly shouting his apologies as he ran for his bedroom. "I'll finish my food later, I'm not very hungry!" He closed the door behind him in a hurry, almost slamming it as he ran for the bed, pants halfway down his legs when he jumped onto the mattress, frantically kicking them away. His head swam with the memory of her breasts burned into his mind, focused on all the fantasies he'd had that now seemed all the more real for having confirmation of how her breasts looked. If only he'd touched them...

It was embarrassing. Shinji buried his head shamefully into the pillow as he began to masturbate furiously, cock in hand and already oozing pre down onto his sheets. It was such a cruel tease, one he believed Misato would never actually mean if she were sober and could remember it. Just a drunk toying with him. She was the unattainable older woman he'd come to fixate on in her gorgeousness, body always so barely covered, always on display as she lazed about the house. It was easy to come to be attracted to her, but she had in her inebriation pushed him too far, and he was left guiltily jerking it.

Remaining seated at the table, Misato felt a rush like she'd rarely known before. He'd run off to masturbate. She knew it. He knew she knew it. A lurid little secret between them inspired by the sight of her breasts. She'd gone too far, that much was apparent, but she didn't feel as bad about it as she should have. In fact, it excited her. Perhaps there was something to this. Maybe she could tease him a little harder, push him and play with him and ultimately make her move on the boy. She was so lonely with her on-again-off-again hell with Kaji. Shinji was under her roof, energetic, and anything with him would be free of the emotional baggage real, adult relationships had.

And eight times a day.

Good lord.  
**************  
Misato had come to Shinji's bed that night. She hadn't done anything, insisting she was just too drunk to make it to her room and that he was warm and technically the bed belonged to her so he'd just have to deal with it. But she was suspiciously cuddly with Shinji, already half-asleep when it happened, and with her arm draped lazily across his chest he drifted off to sleep, even if her body heat was tempting him to push himself to the night's number nine. 

His dreams were filled with her. Touching him and teasing him, walking around the apartment naked. It was a maddening dream, but one that didn't stop no matter how much he wished it would, painting the picture of what the rest of her gorgeous form must have looked like. She was beautiful, of course, the most beautiful woman he knew. There were girls his age who may grow to be more beautiful, but they were his age, and there was a sorely absent thrill in admiring them. With Misato, there was the sordid scenario of a relationship society would never approve of. Something to be romanticized and thought about, secret and kept under wraps. The sort of adventure and excitement that didn't involve all the terrifying realities he had to face; an idyllic dark secret.

As the dream drew onward, she dropped all pretense of teasing, slipping into the shower with him and smiling as she pressed him against the shower wall and dropped to her knees. "It's big for a boy your age," she purred, wrapping her lips around his cock and taking it deep into her mouth, letting his head reach into her throat as the hot water ran across his body. It was intense and soothing, putting him at ease and allowing Misato that extra little bit of permission she needed to violate the boy she'd been assigned to watch, sucking and slurping on his length.

The dream blowjob didn't last long before she was pulling away from him and his cock was throbbing and sputtering, splattering thick ropes of cum all across her face as his knees gave out, the shower wall the only thing keeping him upright. He came and came and didn't stop until his balls were dry and her pretty features and purple hair were all covered in his seed, a smile brimming beneath her white mask. "And you cum a lot too," she moaned, licking her lips. The oversexed, shameless dream version of Misato was every slutty trope his teenage mind could think of. "From now, I don't want to hear you're masturbating eight hours a day, alright? You're going to come find me and fuck me whenever you need relief, no matter what. Even if it's just dry humping me and cumming on my panties, I don't want you to do it alone anymore."

He was about to speak when he awoke, jostled from his dream by nothing in particular. He gasped, realizing where he was and that it hadn't been real at all. Misato was snoring lightly, her beer breath filling his nostrils as he lay face-to-face with her, her arm still wrapped around his waist as his remained pinned beneath his body and the pillows--that one had the extra assurance of Misato's head heavy upon it--keeping them chaste.

But one thing was certainly not chaste, and that was his penis. His erection had slipped out of his boxers in the night and was now flush against Misato's mound, pressing into her puffy pussy lips through her lacy underwear, the only thing keeping him from being buried inside of her. It was an uncomfortable predicament to be in, but the temptation to fulfill the dream Misato's request was there and it was so painful to ignore. All he'd had to do was start moving, to rub up against the soft fabric and her folds beneath them.

Instead, he screamed.

He didn't know why he did. Maybe it was that he wasn't as shameless or as brave as he thought. Maybe he just wanted to disassociate himself from his body's actions; if he plead innocent to this whole mess he wouldn't have to fear retribution. It was just morning wood after all. Or, maybe, deep down, he wanted her to see how much he wanted her, and for her to, in very poor judgment, encourage him. If she, the adult, told him to, who was he to say no? Absolving himself of guilt and responsibility for things he so greatly wanted to do to her. If she told him, he wouldn't have to think twice.

But as she stirred, coming out of her boozy slumber far more peacefully than she had any right to for how she was woken up, she didn't immediately pounce onto his dick and start rubbing against him. She felt the stiffness against her mound and knew exactly what it was, but in her sobriety, she had lost the courage and the shamelessness to make move. "Oh dear," she said, feeling the rigid shaft against her. If she were drunk, she knew she wouldn't have the resolve not to, because what pressed against her panties was something to thick and long that she would have been riding it all night given half a chance. He was not gifted with stamina, but with a cock that made her have to pull away only because she feared how wet she was quickly getting leaking through.

"I'm sorry," Shinji shouted, rolling over onto his stomach and hiding his erection, but it wasn't fast enough for Misato not to get a good look at it, and have to turn away to keep from letting him see the way she bit her lip. "I didn't mean to! I was asleep, and it just happened, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," she said reassuringly, patting him on the back. "I'm not angry with you, I understand. You're young and this happens, especially when you're sharing a bed with a beautiful woman." She laughed, burying her embarrassment behind teasing. "Now come on, it's time for you to get in the shower and off to school. But don't think I won't time it to make sure you aren't doing anything funny in there." He looked up at her in panic, making her laugh even more and gently swat at his back. "I'm joking! Take as long as you need, I don't want your lust for me interfering with your schoolwork." She left the room before she could confirm if that one was a joke, leaving Shinji confused and bewildered.

He got up and hurried into the shower, rubbing out two before he even thought about trying to wash himself. Misato didn't even bother checking the clock as she went to her room, pulled her vibrator out from her bedside table, and began to tend to her own frustrations.  
************  
From pretty much the moment Shinji got home from school, the apartment was fraught with teases that he simply could not believe. Misato seemed to be wearing a pair of cut-off jean shorts even skimpier than usual, ones that cupped her apple-shaped rear perfectly. Worsening matters was how many excuses she found to bend, tackling her garbage horde in what she claimed to be 'a burst of inspiration to keep a clean house', but what was very clearly just the desire for Shinji to get long, lasting eyefuls of her rear whenever she bent over. And his gaze couldn't resist the urge, of course. Oh, how easy it would have been to lean forward and start squeezing or slapping that gorgeous ass, maybe pulling her shorts down and hot-dogging her until he left hot cum all over her back.

A pair of panties had been left in his bed 'by accident'. It was the pair she'd worn last night, now with a suspicious wet spot on the front. He didn't touch them, didn't even think about it. He called Misato into the room and watched as she downed a can of beer and stumbled through an embarrassed apology for her messiness, not explaining at all how they had gotten there as she took them away and threw them into the laundry basket, only to hand it off to him and ask him to do the laundry. Never in Shinji's life had he been so clumsy about putting in laundry, but trying to do it without actually touching her underwear was a tricky prospect. He simply did not trust himself at all with her panties.

Once the clothes were washed and run through the dryer, he brought the basket to her room, the door open just a crack, and a low buzzing noise accompanying a myriad of moans. Pushing it open a little, Shinji remained silent as he caught an eyeful of Misato on all fours, facing away from the door as she fucked herself with a rather large vibrator set on high. Paralyzed in shock and lust, he stared open-mouthed at the wiggling rear in the air and the volume of pussy juice leaking out of her soaked folds as she masturbated in the middle of the afternoon, drunkenly moaning and giggling to herself as she tended to her needs. The sway of the toy was hypnotic as it pumped steadily in and out, and for all she seemed incapable of doing much right when she was particularly inebriated, she was fucking herself with a surprisingly stuck-to pace. He could have joined in. He wanted to. Replaced the toy with his cock and finally just done it. But he was afraid and knew it was wrong, and once he had use of his legs again he left the basket by the door and went to his own room to try and pull himself together in the post-orgasm breathlessness he was about to induce.

At dinner, Misato made no mention of the little 'incident' that morning, much to his relief. It seemed like they could forget all about the awkward event of the morning, and perhaps all of the 'teasing' throughout the day had just been a drunken woman's sloppiness. Little things that would have seemed normal if not for the oddities of the past twenty-four hours, capped off with accidentally leaving her door open a crack when she'd likely meant to close it. Maybe they could just move on from this and never again speak of Shinji's masturbation habits.

Her dinner talk was the normal fare as she chugged away at her cans and ate her microwave dinner. It was comforting and reassuring for Shinji that they move on, up until her leg found its way along his, slowly sliding forward, toes wiggling and teasing his thighs. Her touch was so warm and arousing that he very quickly got hard and found himself once more eating his food extra fast to try and keep his focus. Her teasing approach this time was different; she was going to act like nothing was going on even as she put the moves on him, and with any luck she would drive him up the wall.

For the second night in a row, Shinji excused himself from dinner early and tended to his needs.  
*****************  
Misato drunkenly joined Shinji in bed again that night, this time a little more forceful in how she pressed against him as she slept. She was considerably drunker too, having spent a long stretch of the night getting reacquainted with her vibrator until her batteries had flat-out run dry. Shinji was already asleep, but her presence awoke him, left him grumbling and making inquisitive noises as she settled against him, shushing him. "Go back to sleep," she said gently, running hands through his hair and looking at him. She waited a little for him to fall back to sleep before she spoke beneath her breath, the importance being on the words said to Shinji's face, whether he was asleep or not. Preferably asleep actually, so she had as clear a clear conscience as she could about this whole mess.

"I wish you were brave enough to make the move yourself," she said gently, assuming he was asleep. "I want it so badly, but we're both so afraid." There was more, but she succumbed to her drunken sleepiness before she could say it.

While he wasn't entirely asleep, Shinji was far from awake, and he was left in his dreams unsure if the words were real or not.

When he awoke, he was in the exact same situation as the previous morning, his cock flush against Misato's panties, rigid and leaking pre all over the place. But this time, something snapped in him. An entire day of obsession with Misato and all the things she'd been showing him had pushed him to his limit, spurred onward by words that may have been a dream but may well have been real. It didn't matter if they were or not anymore; he couldn't go on like this much longer. The temptation and agony of being teased by the woman he lusted for, so many things uncontrollably driving him up the wall. He needed to do something, to act on his desires and fulfill whatever lusts were compelling him to this obsession.

His hips began to rock, grinding his swollen tip up and down between the outline of her labia in her tight panties. It felt so much better to intentionally rub his dick against her panties than all the accidental motions had been. The friction was controlled and directed perfectly, making him throb and drip some more translucent pre-cum onto her underwear. His breath grew heavy; he couldn't believe he was doing this, that he wasn't panicking or freaking out about any of it. Something had emboldened him, filled him with enough certainty and desire that he was actually going through with something so stupid, so risky. In fact, the risk only got him even more worked up.

His hand reached for her top, squeezing her breast through the thin shirt, and it was just as soft and squeezable as he expected it to be. Moaning beneath his breath, he dug his heels into the bed and started to rock a little faster, dry humping Misato while they lay on their sides, his guardian still completely unconscious. So long as she stayed blacked out, he was safe, and he was going to reap every sweet moment of security from the situation presented to him, no matter what it took.

But with that security had to come some risk, and as Shinji feel deeper into his lust-induced stupidity, he decided that if he was going to dry hump Misato, he was going to do it right. He rolled the woman onto her back, pulling her legs apart and settling down between them, cock laid down along her slit, which her underwear clung to and hugged tightly. She was growing wetter even in her sleep from the sweet friction running along her pussy, and a damp spot formed on her panties as he resumed his thrusts, now much more vigorous from this more easy and accessible position. She remained out cold, snoring heavily, with the occasional subconscious moan ringing out. She was gorgeous and incredible, and he was absolutely without shame for finally taking advantage of the opportunities presented to him.

Reaching again for her breasts, this time Shinji pulled her top up altogether, exposing them to his hungry eyes. They were just as perfect as they'd been the first time he saw them, but this time he was able to touch them. He did so with gusto, both hands kneading and fondling her ample tits, the flesh so soft beneath his grip. They were a perfect pair, so perky and bouncy, and he was going to do a great many things to them. Fuck them, cum on them, suck on them as he slept. Misato was going to be his. The lonely drunk woman was going to give in to her temptations now that he had the ball rolling, there was no doubt about it.

Pressing down harder, Shinji worked his hip as quickly as he could, his humping growing quite frantic. He had no sense of pacing or sexual prowess, just a big dick and the stamina to last. His thrusts were clumsy and imprecise, but all he needed was the raw friction of her panties to rub against, and he got that in spades, satisfying all the virgin needed to feel better than his regular masturbation sessions could ever do. He was soon enough grunting heavily with the pace of his thrusts, working his hips frantically in his desire to cum all over her panties, just like his dream version of Misato had told him to. He knew there was no way it hadn't been a dream, but the coincidence of the dream's desires with how he'd woken up two mornings in a row was fascinating to him. Everything played out so perfectly.

Misato's moans became a little louder as he toyed with her breasts harder, both hands dug in and teasing little pinches at her nipples as he dry humped her through considerably wetter and wetter conditions. He was drawing close, and didn't care to pay attention to all the signs that she was beginning to wake up. He didn't care about anything other than getting off; they were distractions, and his focus was tight. Tighter than it had ever been before, in fact. Nothing had inspired such a single-minded frenzy as this, Shinji committed to what he was doing without shame or thought for the consequences of his actions.

The purple-haired woman came back to the waking world only seconds before Shinji came. She felt his cock grinding against her folds, how slick he was, how eagerly he was grabbing at her breasts, and she gasped in shock, eyes going wide as she stared right into Shinji's. The surprise only worsened the boy's release, and with a heavy grunt he pushed forward and came, thick ropes of hot, sticky cum splattering all over her midsection and along her panties, pumping in such volume that she was amazed by just how much he had in him and the implication he was capable of getting off eight times a day.

Shinji froze, panting with his mouth open wide as he looked at her, too terrified to even read her expression. He was paralyzed in fear, all of his worries and shame catching up to him in half a second and leaving him ragged. "I..."

But he wasn't prepared for what came next. Misato reaching down to her stomach, smearing some of his cum onto her fingers, and brought it to her lips, sucking it off in a lurid, over-the-top display, a little moaning thrown in for good measure before she grabbed his wrists and clicked her tongue. "I didn't tell you to stop."


	2. Chapter 2

Mornings had never been so good for Shinji, whose morning masturbation sessions were always so lonely. But no longer, because now he was waking up to the greatest alarm in the world; Misato's hand wrapped tight around his shaft, stroking him steadily as she nuzzled into his neck with a series of clumsy kisses. "Good morning," she purred, still sleepy herself, a little buzz lingering from her previous night spent drunkenly riding him. It was so warm and loving, the sort of wake-up he never knew he always wanted until it had become a pre-school ritual for them, at which point he knew there was no going back to a mere noisy alarm clock ever again.

Since their very first sexual encounter, Misato had found herself being dragged down into Shinji's habits, not that she complained much about it. Gone was the need for him to masturbate in secret, now merely coming to her and sometimes not even having to say a word as his appetites overwhelming the shy boy so much he would occasionally just start rubbing his erection up against her until she got the message. She always tended to him one way or another, even if she had no hands free and no energy, he was more than welcome to dry hump her or fuck her thighs while she watched television in his lap. Her legs were always left a cummy, sticky mess by the end, but she could hardly complain about that, smiling and sharing lewd, sloppy kisses with the boy.

There was no shame in their relationship as far as she was concerned. It was difficult to explain, sure; driven by sex but certainly straddling the lines of emotion in ways that she probably should have been less comfortable with, but she was too busy reaping the benefits of him youthful energy and the sick thrill that came with it. Incredibly frequent sex had not only failed to curb Shinji's appetites, but he had soon climbed up to nine orgasms a day, unable to resist the amazing sensations that sex with her in virtually any capacity brought.   
His own hand paled by comparison in ways he didn't even realize until that first night he spent grinding against her through her panties.

Her hand moved quickly up and down his length, her kisses drifting up from his neck along his jawline to where she saw his lips curled into a smile, one of the few things she knew that could ever consistently brighten up the usually dour boy. He adored sex with her more than she'd expected, and that satisfaction only further fueled her continued participation in their misdeeds. Certainly not that having him balls-deep inside of her scratched itches that her vibrators never could. Nope, definitely not because of that.

His hands reached down, squeezing Misato's ass and making her grind against his leg excitedly. Her panties had been discarded, leaving her bare snatch, purple pubic hair flaked with dried cum, rubbing along his leg. She was already growing wet from the act, feeling his dick throbbing in her hand as she worked it over. She moaned, head craning forward and pressing her lips into Shinji's, hungrily taking a kiss from him as she began to hump his leg a little harder. Her little morning wake-up routine was for his benefit, but she was consistently getting unbearably horny in trying to start his day off on the right note, which often led to her making it an even righter note.

But Shinji had come to take those little forays into morning sex for granted, sneaking that extra orgasm in with her. His hips bucked forward as he came, covering her hand in sticky, thick cum as he shuddered, hips rocking steadily up off the bed. He gasped and squirmed as his orgasm washed through him, his energy only growing as his shaft remained completely rigid, hands guiding Misato by the hips to straddle him in an eager bid for his second round.

"You have to get to school," she said, completely unconvincing in her attempt to be the responsible adult. She continued to kiss him a moment longer before pulling up and sitting atop his lap, feeling his cummy tip dragging along her slit, enticing her further into a dark temptation she barely needed a push to throw herself down into the depths of. "We already used the sick excuse on Monday."

"I'll be there," he assured her, reaching back to squeeze her rear again as he pulled her down onto him. Sex was something Shinji found confidence in, which to him seemed against all logic. Not quite dominant, he was still assertive about what he wanted, knew how to take it and how not to shy away from his desires. It was an almost transformed state for him, so high on lust that he seized things and took control of a situation rather than fleeing in nervous, self-deprecating terror. The way he touched her was possessive and adoring, his squeezing of her round ass something savage and so unlike him. He fondled and slapped at her as she came down onto his length, moaning steadily all the way down his long cock.

"Promise me," she shuddered, biting her lip as he hilted inside of her. No matter how many times she'd felt it the night before or the many nights before that, the initial penetration was always such a sweet experience. Her hands found his chest, steadying herself as she began to move, breasts dangling down and swaying enticingly before Shinji as she started to move, bouncing atop his cock as she let the still-awakening boy slowly come to. This was his morning treat after all; she was fine doing all the work for this one, knowing that the first time he'd fuck her that evening he would be pulling both their weight. Oh, how much she loved his sexual intensity.

Shinji moaned, staring at her perky breasts as they pointed down at him, her nipples hardened and wonderfully suckable. If he had the energy to, he would have sat up, let her ride his lap as he licked and sucked on them, likely earning another day off from school that week to be spent in the raptures of carnal sensation, but he knew he didn't have that in him. He wasn't a morning person, save for the burst of courage that very first morning, and was much more content letting his guardian make his morning a spot of intense, lusty brightness. “I promise,” he said, a little unconvincingly himself, but he knew it was too late for Misato to change course, already starting to ride him with energy that she never seemed to show anything else. She was in too deep to stop now, consumed by lust and carried away in the most delightful of manners.

She rode his cock hard, shaking off her drunken sleepiness with much greater ease than she should have. Something just woke up inside of her, lit her brain up and refused to let go until she got what she wanted. Once he left for school she'd probably go back to sleep too, not that he'd ever know that. Nothing helped set her comfortably off to sleep like a hot wad of cum fired off deep inside of her. It helped that she was tiring herself out on his cock, riding him hard and fast and refusing to stop until he'd had the wonderful morning he deserved.

But of course, she came first, gasping as her back arched as she lost herself. Her eyes shut tightly as the pleasure ran through her, her heart pumping rapidly and sending electric bliss throughout her body in a matter of milliseconds. She moaned loudly, burying her face down in Shinji's and silencing herself with a sloppy, frantic kiss as she said all the things she felt for him in rapid order. He knew them all too, by heart for how often he heard them, but he always cherished them. In his mind, Misato wasn't taking advantage of him or abusing him. In fact, she was the only person in his life that he was certain wasn't.

The tight milking of her vaginal walls around his cock did him in, and he came in short order for his second time that morning, grunting as he gave her the reward as she so clearly sought. His cock ached as pleasure welled up, made his knees go weak. He filled his lover with the seed she longed for, whispering back to her all the things he felt, just as sweet, just as loving, and for Misato, it was evidence that he was the only one who truly and perfectly loved her in the way she deserved.

They pulled apart breathless, Shinji almost ready to ask to call in sick again to school and Misato almost wanting to let him. But good sense just barely won out as she wrapped herself up again in blankets--her post-sex sleep the worst kept secret she had--and told Shinji that if he didn't go to school that he wouldn't be enjoying her mouth for the rest of the day. Even if he knew it to be an empty threat, that wasn't a risk he wanted to take, and he reluctantly went off to clean up and head to school.

Misato waited until he was gone before she unraveled her blankets again. She was bound for sleep, but she couldn't resist evening the scales out a little; Shinji had gotten off twice, but she had only enjoyed one, and was left wanting more. She parted her legs, reaching down to where his cum trickled out of her, scooping some off of her thigh with a finger and shoving it right back in. Masturbation was still a thrill for Misato, and she doubted it would ever stop being one as long as she lived, but she needed something more now. That 'something' was most certainly Shinji's cum, thick and plentiful inside of her, rubbed along her inner walls and smeared all over her clit and her labia. It was a messy, filthy thrill, masturbating with his semen, but she never knew an orgasm with only her fingers quite as intense. She'd show it to Shinji one day, but for the moment she was almost too embarrassed by just how addicted to his cock she was to let him in on her secret.  
****************  
Teasing had become a bit more of a two-way street for the new lovers, who found themselves almost competing to try and rile the other up. Misato didn't care anymore about if her cleavage was too exposed, sometimes even eschewing her shorts and walking around the apartment in her panties. Shinji had followed suit, and his boxers put her on alert for whenever he was hard, even if he wasn't immediately descending upon her to tend to it. It was always there, rigid and straining against the fabric of his underwear, leaving her to squirm and writhe, biting her lip and wondering how he would want her to tend to it. That was always the fun of his approach for her; seeing how creative he'd get with matters.

On days she only had on her underwear, he would sometimes re-familiarize his erection with her by pressing it tight against her ass, enjoying the curve of it as his hands gripped her shoulders, pinning her down to whatever surface was nearest. She would be left to writhe in torment as he dry humped her ass, letting the jackpot of her arousal steadily build and leave a wet patch on the front of her panties as his touch riled her up but seemed a far cry from satisfying her. It wasn't enough, but her requests for more were responded to with neck kisses and whispers that only got her even more worked up. He'd keep grinding, his cock pulsating against her skin, the fabric keeping her from feeling the raw warmth against her body. He'd cum, sometimes all over the back of panties, sometimes onto her back or her thighs, and would then walk away, leaving her whimpering while he went to go handle chores.

During supper, she'd often get playful, and a footjob under the table had become the norm for them. They ate and talked about their days like nothing was going on, adding an air of casual mystique to the sexual act as her feet reached across beneath the table for his lap, pressing her soles to either side of his length and rocking slowly up and down. They ate their take-out amicably, having something almost approaching the friendly dinner of family enjoying each other's company, corrupted by what they hid below. It was a fun thrill, a reprieve from the random, rampant sex they adored just as much, providing them with something exciting and new. Not to mention, the thought that sex could eventually become so normal for them that it was just a thing they did, apropos of nothing, able to carry on even as they fucked.

Flashing her cleavage was no longer a way to make Shinji squirm. He was too sexually confident now, secure in the knowledge she wanted him. Instead, it was an invitation, at least how he took it; it was hardly meant to be one, but she didn't complain as he whipped his cock out and sank it down into her cleavage with her top still on. She offered to pull it off and give him a proper titfuck, but he was content thrusting downward into the warmth instead, a kneeling Misato planting kisses all over his stomach as he fucked her breasts from the unconventional manner. She didn't understand why he did so the first time, but once she felt his cum trickle down her stomach and her cleavage, making her shirt cling to her body, she absolutely got it, and came to enjoy the little twist on a familiar concept.

Their relationship continued to evolve as the days went on, as they found their groove and settled comfortably into whatever it was they'd found. A relationship that seemed too frenetic to be pinned as more physical or emotional. They fucked like rabbits, but once it was over the way they held each other at night, secure and away from all their fears and doubts, was something so warm and loving that it certainly couldn't be only lust. But then came the sex, so raw and passionate in its intensity but not in its slow affection, something that seemed too vicious and rough to be truly loving. They didn't understand it, but examining it wasn't for them; there were better things to do. All they knew was that it was right, no matter what other people have thought about it, no matter how "wrong" it may have been to someone else. The way they felt was too true and too wonderful to ever feel guilty about, even if they had to carry out their relationship in total secret.  
****************  
Their showers became communal ones before long. It was only a matter of time before their teasing went that route, although Misato hadn't expected to find herself being the one all sexily soaped up and teased. She had a pretty clear plan that involved Shinji backed up behind her, a soapy cloth rubbing all over his body before eventually wrapping it around his length and stroking him, contrasting the firm grip with the soft fabric. It was all laid out so perfectly, but upon acting on it she found herself completely on the receiving end of it.

Leaned over the shower wall, Misato could feel Shinji's erection at her thigh, slow and steady thrusts grinding teasingly against it as he proved that if she was going to tease, he could tease her right back and do it so much better. After all, as beholden as he was to urges that drove him to masturbate well past what many would consider 'reasonable', he found that Misato possessed much less resolve and couldn't get off just by rubbing up against something with the same ease that he could. Which was something he took eager advantage of as he turned the tease around on her.

A heavily lathered cloth ran along Misato's body, smearing it in soapy water that left streaks of white bubbles all along her ample flesh. Her breasts became slick and washed away all the cum he'd deposited down them earlier in the evening, water quickly doing away with much of the lingering suds as the hot stream came down upon both of them. He was quick to reapply it because of that, focusing mostly on her breasts for the very purpose of assailing a part of her he knew most sensitive. Occasionally, down her stomach and to her legs, he'd scrub away the pre he was oozing onto her thigh, only to reapply more once he pushed forward again, leaving her writhing as she received the best of both words; being cleaned by the man she loved, only to be dirtied back up by him.

"Is this going somewhere?" she asked, moaning as she braced against the shower wall with her hands. She was loving it, but the tease certainly seemed much less planned than hers was; a reversal without an endgame, although she supposed making him lust after his cock to the degree she just went at him was its own wonderful endgame. Almost immediately she didn't know if asking was a good idea or not, because he was quick upon her with his idea of an endgame, which involved pressing her body tight against the tile wall of the shower booth. She couldn't help but moan as she felt his body press against hers, and for someone so small he seemed to suddenly be much stronger than he had any right to be, fueled by his arousal to really get into the act.

He didn't say anything as he sank his cock into her. He didn't have to, really; it spoke quite clearly for itself. He was horny and wanted to fuck her, and that was all the answer either of them needed for what was transpiring. The reversal of the tease had worked perfectly, and Misato was already primed and slick, her inner walls even wetter than her outer flesh as anticipation reached a point of being almost unbearable. The cock against her thigh and the soapy cloth paying attention to all the spots he knew most sensitive were just factors she couldn't contend with even if she wanted to, and she was well past the point of even the remotest trepidation. This was pure lust and she knew better than to anything other than embrace it, for all of the pleasures it could provide.

His thrusts were too rushed and impatient to not have been fueled by much the same need. Though he was able to hold out longer, once Misato gave in he was immediately behind her, throwing away his own reservations and chasing the orgasm above all else. Hot water ran along his side and his back, keeping him rejuvenated and excited as he fucked away at her, his focus clear on one single point; her. The tight grip of his hands on her hips, the feeling of her body tight against his chest, the way she moaned loudly above the noisy shower, were all helping direct his focus toward that point. Every sound she made, every motion, was far from a distraction. It was raw and sexual and only honed his attention, kept him aroused and wanting to see and hear more of the effects his cock had on the beautiful woman.

Misato was twice Shinji's age, but totally surrendered to his cock and to the thrills it provided. She hardly cared about the age gap though, taking a very libertine attitude toward their love. All that mattered was how good it felt, relishing in the debauchery and sin they found together. Nobody had ever fucked her against a wall or down her shirt. Only Shinji. Whether by youth or whatever unchained beast lay locked inside of him, he was gifted with something she could find nowhere else, keeping her addicted and chained to him and his appetites. Hers steadily grew in return, climbing upward on a trajectory she knew would make her just as insatiable as he was. It was something she looked forward to, an exciting place to end up, just as gone and with as deep a sex drive as Shinji, someone who could keep up with him fully and perhaps even devote long stretches of time to endless bouts of sex. Oh, how a woman could dream.

But the dream was already upon her as Shinji railed her relentlessly, moaning as he put all of his effort into the noble cause of fucking the gorgeous woman before him raw. He'd already enjoyed two orgasms that morning, got a titfuck, got a footjob with dinner, and even when he came here, he'd still have a solid four more loads to blow before he was properly sated enough to go to sleep. Whether she was the one drawing them out with her body or if she was merely the receptacle smiling wide as he jerked off over her was entirely up to her, but she was most certainly living her lurid dream, so entrenched in fantasy and disbelief that she didn't realize she truly was. It all seemed so crazy that she would lead such an intense sex life, a woman who felt well past her prime in the arms of someone half her age who truly adored her. But there she was, breasts squished up against the wall of her shower.

"This is a pretty good place to lead," she moaned, hands spread out across the tile wall as she looked over her shoulder, Shinji continuing to pepper it with kisses too tender for the furious thrusts into her. Her toes curled and her legs lifting up, but the force of his body pinning hers was enough to keep her upright braced against the wall. She was astounded by it, but kept her feet off the ground, soaking in the fact she was quite literally being fucked right off of her feet, swimming in exhilaration and amazement as the sex drew hotter and harder with absolutely no sign of stopping soon. Just the way she liked it best. "Oh god, Shinji, fuck me!" she cried, legs leaning back as she basked in the hotness of her position. He truly had become more than she could handle, but she had no regrets or fears about it in the least.

He didn't need to be told twice. Shinji's hips moved as hard and fast as they could, slamming ferociously into Misato's dripping snatch. He could feel her weight shifting a little as her feet left the ground, and to see her being carried away by lust like this was incredible. He'd never meant to drag Misato down this far into lust alongside him, but he had no regrets for what he did. Just as he'd changed a little and found some courage, he could see Misato become happier, more confident as unconditional love warmed her over and soothed some old scars. Her teases seemed less the acts of a desperate, lonely woman, and more the vivacious, outward sexuality of a woman who felt beautiful and alive in ways she hadn't in a long time. They were a horny couple deep into their honeymoon phase, nothing but fun and bliss for them every way they looked. Knowing that she was also changing for the better helped push Shinji to give it his all, to leave his impossibly gorgeous, loving, and quite frankly out of his league even if they were the same age girlfriend feeling as incredible as he possibly could.

"Fuck me!" she screamed again, clutching hard at the wall. "Oooh, fuckmefuckmefuckmefuck!" Such unrestrained wildness was usually beyond her, but she was far beyond herself in that moment, head rolling along her shoulders as her eyes rolled back, sensation crashing down upon her in waves. She was on a crash course to release and couldn't stop even if she wanted to! Pleasure surged, her toes curled even tighter, her hands balled into fists, and she knew release was coming well before she was ready for this to be over. She never wanted it to end. Just pinned against the wall, Shinji balls deep inside of her until she could no longer stand. But still, she came on cue, screaming as her body lit up in brilliant, hot white light once more. Throbbing waves ran across her entire form, her nerves surging excitedly as release came in the most sweetest of ways.

Shinji was short behind her, and for the second time that day started to frantically pump her full of hot, thick cum, his seemingly bottomless balls firing off rope after rope deep inside of her, leaving her with the warm elation of being cummed in even as her aftershocks wracked her body mercilessly. He panted, having gone hard enough to finally need a breather, keeping her pinned to the wall as his hands reached out to find hers, holding softly onto them as they sought an afterglow together, with all the passion and love that Misato knew a boy his age couldn't fake. At this rate, they just might be able to finish their shower properly.  
****************  
Sex seemed like a poor reward for good grades. After all, sex had become something they did nearly constantly, and Shinji had already proven quite easily that he could talk Misato out of making him go to school if it meant she got the dick, so it hardly seemed a viable threat to hold out on him if he failed. But all his life, approval was what Shinji wanted, and the agreement that if he aced his test, he would get as long a blowjob as he so desired, was an offer he couldn't pass up. It wasn't about receiving oral sex, it was about the celebration, the idea of someone in a position like Misato's rewarding him for his good work, proud of him and eager to give him a treat.

Ample amounts of saliva coated his cock thoroughly as Misato pulled up, strands of spittle lingering along her lips as she smiled up at Shinji. The boy sat on the edge of the bed before her, legs parted as he watched, unable to pry his eyes from the gorgeous sight before him. She was like a goddess before him, smiling even with her hair disheveled and a little colour in her cheeks, taking a few much-needed, deep breaths from taking his entire cock down her throat. Every kiss planted against his base was an excitement solely because she was admirable for even being able to get that far down! She reached for his length, stroked it messily as she gathered herself together, biting her lip and giving him the lustiest glare she could as her hand slipped and stumbled along the incredibly wet and slimy length.

"I think I'm going to do well on tests from now on," Shinji said with a laugh, running his fingers through Misato's hair as he watched her take a well-earned break from her intense deepthroating. She had most certainly earned it, giving her all as she made this occasion truly special, a blowjob that would not disappoint in the least. He liked that she put in the effort, that she knew he was hungry for approval and wanted to ensure that the celebration didn't feel like a dolled-up ordinary day. So rarely was being balls-deep down her gullet an everyday treat, but it was clear that she considered it a special occasion act, which was fine by him.

Misato smiled, lifting his cock up and continuing to stroke it as she leaned her head back in, nuzzling into his swollen, aching balls. "You'd better," she warned him, beginning to lick and kiss all over the dangling sac, eyes remaining locked onto his as she got to work. Her hand still moved, but now his cock rested against her face, wet and smearing saliva all over her features as she got to work. It made her feel filthy, like she was given to lust in ways that she couldn't come back from, and she loved it. Rubbing it back and forth a little, she ground his cock into her face harder as she took a long drag up along his left nut, lifting it up high before letting it slap back down.

"Why? So you have an excuse to suck on my balls?" Such words seemed so completely beyond Shinji's realm of acceptability. And anywhere else he would never have spoken that way, but his sexual confidence pushed him further than ever before into depths, and dirty talk was the freeing area where he could truly get going. He took the fact she didn't answer as all the proof of his point he needed, leaning contently back in his seat as she got to work.

Knowing he certainly wasn't wrong, Misato got to sucking, slurping lewdly all over his balls. She wrapped her lips around his right nut and began to suckle firmly on it, tugging her head back a little to pull it out. Her hand continued to stroke frantically, deciding to let the slippery flesh guide her motions as she wrung strands of pre-cum that oozed down and landed onto her face and in her hair. It furthered the lewd, naughty sensation of her actions that got her wetter and hotter, and she began to get ideas. They'd done many things, but there was one that remained yet unseen that would have made for a wonderful way to cap off this good-behavior blowjob.

"Let me know when you're close," she said, panting feverishly as she released his right testicle only to give his left the same affection. She was so hungry for him, so horny, and she wanted him to get off as soon as possible so he could start hammering her raw like she wanted him to. But this was for him, and she had to keep that in mind; getting him off was a noble aim, but she had to keep patient and let it last, let him enjoy his prize. He'd done so well and it made her proud. If he could keep it up, she would feel even better being a positive influence who, through her less than conventional teachings helped guide Shinji to improving his life. Something she could be proud of once the electric thrill of multiple orgasms finally ebbed away.

Shinji squirmed excitedly on the edge of the bed, rocking his hips upward to help contribute to the grinding of his dick against her face, well aware of how lewd it was and enjoying the sight it induced, the way she smiled up at him through it all. It was an assertion of dominance and a statement about how far gone she was that her own spit being rubbed into her face by his cock got her off. He was glad to see her down there with him in this lusty hell, a lurid and reckless affair that he loved every element of. "I'm going to cum," he groaned, shutting his eyes tightly and sucking in a hard breath as his knees stiffened and his balls tightened.

Pulling away swiftly, Misato licked her way up the shaft before her, swiftly reaching his head before pointing his throbbing, swollen head toward her face. Her mouth opened wide and her eyes closed as she braced herself for her reward. Shinji had never given her a facial before and enjoyed the feeling of his shaft spasming inside her tight throat too much to consider anything different, but he realized as he began to pump all of his cum across her face that he'd been wrong. Misato's hand stroked his length and wrung from him every last drop as it streaked across her face, painting her features in thick, musky white. It was a gorgeous picture, and left him feeling satisfied in ways cumming in her mouth lacked. They both had their merits, but he was breathless as he looked at her cum-covered face, the way she smiled up at him and nuzzled into his slimy cock happily.

"Congratulations," she purred.


End file.
